


leave it

by somethingsintheair



Category: Blade Runner (Movies), Blade Runner 2049
Genre: Gen, but this is angst, i know i said the other one was angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 03:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12312588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingsintheair/pseuds/somethingsintheair
Summary: What probably happened.[A sequel of sorts to "Musings." More spoilers.]





	leave it

A boot to his side woke K from his sleep.

“Hey.”

He opened his eyes with a groan. _Deckard._

“Oh, good. You’re not dead.”

K breathed out a laugh of sorts. It hurt. “Not yet,” he said. “How is she?”

“She’s beautiful.” Deckard took a seat on the steps. “You know you’re still bleeding?”

“What?”

“Your leg.”

K let out a sigh. Right, that’s where the searing pain was coming from. “Leave it.”

“No, I’m not gonna _leave it,”_ Deckard replied. “Let me see.” 

“No.” K hissed when the man touched his leg. “Don’t think I won’t fight you again, old man.”

“Yeah, right. Like this?” Deckard started wrapping the wound in a bandage, just a little too tight to be comfortable. “You wouldn’t last very long.”

“Yeah?” K scoffed. It hurt. “Don’t think I will, anyway.”

Deckard was quiet as he tied off the bandage. At that point, the worst of the pain had subsided. That, or K was just growing accustomed to it.

“Wanna know why I did it, Deckard?”

The man in question sat back on the steps, and chose to ignore the fact that blood was already soaking through the bandage he’d just placed. “Sure. Why?”

“I thought it was me.”

“You _what?”_

“I thought I was the kid. Everything lined up.” K put a hand to his stomach. He was bleeding through his coat. “But that’s how it was supposed to be, right? I was just here as a decoy?”

Deckard paused. “I couldn’t tell you, honestly. I wouldn’t know.” After a moment, he added, “But that’s probably for the best.”

“Yeah. Probably.” K was starting to feel sick. “What are you gonna do now?”

“Don’t know yet. Guess I could start by taking Ana out… anywhere but here.”

“Is she still in there?”

“Yeah.” Deckard glanced back towards the building. “Thought I’d give her some time.”

“How thoughtful of you.”

A moment of silence fell between them.

“You’re bleeding through your jacket.”

“I know.”

Another pause. Deckard stood up again. 

“What are _you_ gonna do, then?”

K shrugged. His gaze was distant. He was getting paler and paler by the second. “I’m good out here.”

Deckard let out a sigh. “You’re sure?”

“I’m sure.”

K didn’t look anywhere but the sky as he heard the other man’s footsteps behind him. And when the footsteps stopped, he heard the cock of a gun.


End file.
